


The Divorce Child

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bits of canon woven in, Clubbing, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, future sequel in store, heavy au, sensitive topics, theres drugs, verdant makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Sometimes home life can be more of a hell than being stranded on an island in the North China Sea.Oliver Queen comes from a broken home that's left him damaged. He wants nothing more than a normal life but that's hard when he's put so many limitations on himself because of his experiences growing up. All at once he finds himself taking on so many battles in one large war he doesn't feel like he can win.Between trying to hold his fragile family together to struggling to keep his vigilante identity a secret, Oliver will come face to face with who he really is at his core while fighting the demons his parents brought to life and he'll learn from one very special woman how love really works.





	The Divorce Child

**Author's Note:**

> Am I building hype? Yes, yes I am.

My name is Oliver Queen.

Five years ago my life changed. I’m still unsure if it was for better or for worse.

Outsiders looking in and those who I’ve spared details, would tell you I spent five years in hell, stranded on an island known as purgatory - Lian Yu.

It’s a half truth. Something I tell people to get them off my back, a short story to satisfy their hunger for drama. There’s truthfully more to the story than the son of a rich man being thrust into a new and more hostile environment than he was used to.

I was on Lian Yu, that part is the truth as well as the days I missed home, but there was one year I wasn’t. One year I did what I had to with the promise of returning home only to be dumped back onto the island. It was difficult but I’d take it over my real life any day. There’s nights I wish I was there back on the island rather than here now.

My life in Starling City is the real hell. That sounds terrible but if you don’t know the life I come from of course you wouldn’t understand.

On the island I was someone else. The man I became was born out of a new type of need to survive, raised in new discoveries. I had challenges and enemies to overcome. Mentors to train me, people who I lived alongside and wouldn’t have survived without. In what was then my most lost and helpless time of my life I was turned into something stronger. I thought there couldn’t be anything worse than being seperated from my father and being forced to kill just so I could live another day.

I was wrong.

I thought I had been through the forging fires but as it turns out I had only just barely felt the flames. I wasn’t strong as I’d come to find out. On Lian Yu I had let myself forget the shit that had lead me to the island in the first place. I had forgotten the hell hole my life was back home in Starling City.

I let myself think there was nothing worse.

And maybe that’s what made things that much more terrible when I returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual first chapter won't be out for a while. I'm still working on a lot with the outline but I'm very excited for this story. I'm going to do whatever it takes to complete it. 
> 
> Please note that this story will deal with some very heavy topics despite its rating. Stuff such as being caught in a divorce and suicide. 
> 
> I'll tell you now it's going to be more about the drama than the action but I'm trying to weave that in to keep it interesting.
> 
> If you want to keep up with how the story is coming along and when to expect chapters - check out the tumblr blog for this story! https://the-divorce-child-updates.tumblr.com


End file.
